Regresare por ti
by yhijhawhuthzer
Summary: Los Dragón Slayers, le has tocado hacer una misión casi imposible, que tal vez les cuesten regresar con vida... ¿Que pasara en todo ese tiempo que no estén?


**Los Personajes no me pertenecen si no a Hiro Mashima **

**Parejas: **Natzu y Erza; Gallel y Levy

Normal

-Dialogo-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Regresare por ti **

**Capitulo 1**

**Las despedidas duelen**

Hay estaba el sentado, bajo ese manto de oscuridad que solo puede dar la noche, pensando en que ese era su ultima noche con ella y lo quería disfrutar al máximo y no estar sentado ahí, en vez de estar adentro con ella ya que no sabia por cuanto tiempo se iría por que como supuso no serian días, ni semanas e incluso ni siquiera meses, serian años, y con exactitud no sabia cuantos. Y es que no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, el sabia perfectamente que lo amaba y nunca dejo de decirlo o de demostrárselo pero no sabia si ese amor se acabaría cuando el se fuera. ¿dejaría ella de amarlo? , ¿se iría con otro cuando se cansara de esperarlo?, ¿formaría su propia familia sin el?, preguntas estúpidas que el no dejaba de pensar se mortificaba con cada una que pasaba por su mente... Es que acaso estaba tan concentrado que no noto que ella estaba enfrente viéndolo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y con una camisa de el que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas, resaltando todas sus curvas. Al ver esa imagen de ella, tan inocente, tan tierna, como si necesitara que la protegieran de cualquier mal, no pudo evitar sonreír y hacerle una seña con la mano para que se acercara y se sentara en sus piernas, le dio un cálido beso al cual ella correspondió.

-Te Amo, Natzu y pase lo que pase nunca lo dejare de hacer- se lo dijo en un pequeño susurro que solo podía escuchar el

-Erza Skarleth, yo también Te Amo- rosando sus labios y a solo un movimiento de volver a besarse – Regresare por ti... Y nos casaremos- Al decir eso no pudieron evitar ruborizarse los dos

-Te esperare el tiempo necesario- Hizo una pequeña pausa, tal vez lo siguiente que diría fuera algo fuerte para los dos – Asi que trata de regresar... Con vida, de acuerdo!-

-JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Estas hablando con el gran natzu, hijo del gran Igneel- No dejaba de reírse, mientras que erza con la poca paciencia que tiene, estaba a punto de darle un golpe, es que nunca se puede poner serio en ninguna ocasión, pero que podía hacer ese era su natzu – Esta bien, te prometo, que me cuidare y cuidare a mis compañeros- Que haría ella sin ese ser que a pesar de todo siempre les a dado ánimos no solo a ella si no a todo los del gremio, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado

-Entremos, tengo frio- dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a ser seguida por el, y de un momento ah otro la abrazo por la espalda y le dijo al oído

-No te preocupes pequeña niña... Yo te caliento- con una sonrisa que hizo que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera bajo el suyo.

Terminaron de entrar a la habitación, sin desaprovechar el momento se empezaron a besar y lo terminaron haciendo una vez mas, como muchas veces en esa noche, tenían que aprovechar cada minuto, cada segundo, cada instante, no importaba en donde fuera siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos hasta el ultimo instante.

#######################################################################

No podía creer que estuviera hay acostado en esa cama con la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo , ¡pero!, si todo en ese mundo siempre había un pero y aunque es estúpido. No podía creer que cuando al fin pudo decirle sus sentimientos a esa persona especial para el, cuando por fin podía ser feliz con esa enana, algo pasa, y ¿porque justamente en esos momentos de su vida, en esos momentos de paz?, ¿tiene que irse, por que?, ¿es que acaso el destino no quiere que el fuera feliz o que?, ¿por que se tendría que ir al día siguiente?, después de que estuvieran juntos esa noche y de tan solo pensar que terminaron haciéndolo fue, por una tonta pelea que el agradeció mucho que pasara, pues después de todo le gustaba cuando hacia que ella se molestara, porque el sabia como calmarla y ahora que lo pensaba no podía entender porque coño, el idiota de su maestro le pidió hacer una misión con Gildaz, porque los tenia que llevar a un tipo de misión en donde posiblemente tienes que arriesgar tu vida, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el tiempo que duraría, porque sabia perfectamente que ese tipo de misiones duran años, ¿Que seria de levy, de su enana?, ¿Como serán las cosas cuando regresen si es que llegasen a regresar alguna vez?, Odiaba pensar en esas cosas que posiblemente son estúpidas pero tal vez para el no, es que acaso se esta volviendo muy sentimental o que le estaba pasando por la cabeza al estar pensando en eso, debería estar feliz, aprovechando esa noche aunque fuera la ultima.

-¿Que tanto piensas Gallel?- Dijo mientras se restregaba un ojo y se terminaba de despertar

-Nada... Duermete-

-Ie, no tengo sueño- Mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de el, quedando acurrucada- Gallel yo... - La interrumpió con un beso que fue correspondido por ella

-Enana, mañana me iré... Pero-

-Yo también te extrañare mucho, y no dejare de esperarte ni por un segundo- Dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Gigigijijiji- mientras no dejeba de reirse – Que inocente eres enana, gijijijiji, de verdad crees que te extrañare?- ella no pudo evitar que le saliera una venita en la frente, acababa de arruinar un momento mágico

-No te rías... Idiota- Mientras le daba la espalda y se hacia la ofendida

La abrazo debía admitirlo, la adoraba, no sabia lo que seria su vida sin la pequeña hada que tenia en frente a sus ojos

-Es que te ves linda, cuando te hago enojar-

-Idiota- se voltio para quedar frente a el, mientras se acercaban cada vez mas y mas, a solo centímetros de un beso

-Te amo, enana... Eres mía-

-Solo tuya, Gallel-kun-

Y así terminaron de juntar sus bocas uniéndolas en un tierno beso, prometiéndose el uno al otro que nunca olvidarían esa noche tan especial para ellos.

#####################################################################

Ya después de tres meses de la partida de los dragón slayers del gremio, junto a gildarz a su misión. Todos seguían con sus mismas rutinas, Lucy y Loki (Leo) cuidaban de su pequeño hijo leonardo, el cual no tenia mucho de haber nacido, Mirajane un poco triste, por que no solo se fue natzu y gallel también laxus, de que trataba su misión nadie sabia solo el maestro Makarov. Solo rogaban que todos llegaran a salvo y mas la albina de ojos azules, porque a pesar de todo tiene la ilusión de que la pequeña niña que lleva en su vientre tenga la oportunidad de conocer a su padre, y quien diría que ella terminara por enamorarse del antipático y malhumorado de laxus de tan solo pensarlo le daba algo de risa.

Levy y Erza se habían unido un poco mas de lo normal ya que levy se había distanciado de lucy por el hecho de saber que estaba muy ocupada con su pequeño y el hecho de que ella y erza estén juntas es por la simple razón de que la pequeña hada del gremio estaba embarazada.

Juvia y Gray mas enamorados que nunca sus pequeños morochos, Gabriel y Gaby (Gabriela), cumplían sus cuatro meses de haber nacidos y al parecer no todo es felicidad para ellos por que al ver que

el embarazo de juvia fue de alto riesgo por ser dos, no podrán tener mas hijos algo triste para la chica, porque quería darle una familia de muchos hijos a su querido amado pero por la situación no puede, pero el siempre la anima dándole cumplidos y muchos regalos de que no se preocupara, pues después de todo le dio dos preciosos niños y aunque al el también le desanimo la idea de que no pueden tener mas hijos siempre se muestra fuerte frente a ella, para no preocuparla mas de lo que esta.

###################################################################

Y hay estaba ella caminando por las calles de Magnolia, estaba preocupada, pues si, por primera vez en su vida... Titania estaba asustada, preocupada y al parecer tenia miedo ¿Por que?, simple, ella jamas había tenido un retraso en su periodo, ella no era de suponer, ni de imaginar nada, pero tenia una duda que la estaba comiendo por dentro. Al parecer había llegado a su destino se congelo, de tan solo pensar que esos resultados dieran "_positivo" _no sabia que haría después de esos dichos resultados. Ya que al parecer al día anterior ella se dirigio al hospital a hacerse una prueba de embarazo pues ya que de un tiempo para acá ella tenia sus sospechas... pues últimamente se sentía cansada por casi todo, haciendo esto que fracasara mayor parte en las misiones, vomitaba por casi todo lo que comía, olía, e incluso llego a vomitar cuando un día se estaba se estaba comiendo su pastel favorito de fresa, no aguanto y delante de todo el gremio vomito, todos preocupados no sabían que hacer, hasta que se acercaron las chicas y ella les contó todo lo que le pasaba y de un momento para otro cada una de ellas le dijo que se hiciera una prueba de embarazo pues claro ellas conocían todos esos síntomas, pues ella no les hizo caso al momento pues pensaba que estaban locas por decir tales tonterías, y pues para completar el paquete su periodo no le llegaba, pues ella fue muy precavida con lo que respecta a ese asunto y nunca tuvo un retraso. Se distrajo tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado de cuenta que ya estaba sentada frente al escritorio de la doctora que la atendió el día anterior

-Erza, tengo tus resultados de embarazo- Dicho esto por la doctora no pudo evitar sentirse tensa ante la mirada seria que tenia, al parecer era grave lo que tenia que decirle – Tus resultados dieron... Positivo-

Lo dijo sin tanto rodeos, que aun no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar "_positivo"_ repitió en su mente aun no salia de su asombro, pero entonces eso quería decir que...

-Es-estoy embarazada- No lo dijo como una pregunta, si no confirmándolo y tratando de convencerse a ella misma por tal noticia – Y es de... el- No pudo mas con tanta presión y lloro, pero no de tristeza, si no de felicidad, eso no era muy común de ella, pero no lo pudo evitar mientras que la doctora la veía sorprendida al parecer fue una de las mejores noticias que le han dado en toda su vida. Mientras erza se calmaba la doctora se ofreció a ayudarla después de todo ella fue quien la atendió ¿no?

-Bien erza, presta mucha atención, quiero que la semana que viene vengas a verme de nuevo para ponerte en control, después de todo no se sabe si es un embarazo de alto riesgo y lo mas probable es evitarlo, cierto- Escucho bien, la doctora se ofreció a ayudarla, pero como, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, todo eso es nuevo para ella, por primera vez no sabe que hacer

-Por lo que veo tienes dos meses, y seras madre primeriza, o me equivoco- observo como ella asentía y continuo – Bien al salir de aquí, iras con la enfermera y ella te dará unos folletos y una pequeña charla de que es lo que debes hacer, bien... Por los momentos solo descansa y nos veremos la semana que viene-

-Hai, mu-muchas gracias- Salio del consultorio se dirigio hacia donde le indico la doctora, debía tomar nota y aprender todo lo que pueda, amaría a ese pequeño ser que se esta formando en su vientre, se volvería mas fuerte solo por protegerlo de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño, nunca lo haría sufrir, ni dejaría que lo separasen del lado de el o de ella

#######################################################################

No quería entrar, no se sentía preparada para decirle a todos que esta esperando un hijo de... el, de tan solo pensarlo se ruboriza, tomo aire, se puso su mano en el vientre y cogió fuerzas para poder entrar, llamo a todos los presentes, mientras se sentaba al lado del maestro y de Mira.

-Oídme todos- dijo en un tono para que todos los pudieran escuchar sin que tenga que repetir – Y-yo, y-yo... - No podía hablar, se le trababa la lengua, no sabia como decirlo. El maestro poso su mano en el hombro de ella, al igual Mira, como si ellos le leyeran la mente y supieran que es lo que tiene que decir y no se atreve, volvió a tomar aire, los miro a todos a la cara y... - Chicos, Yo, Estoy Embazada- Dijo así a lo seco, com si de pronto volviera a ser la misma erza de siempre. - y os advertiréis que el que se meta conmigo o mi pequeño... los haré sufrir- Si, definitivamente esa era erza

-QUEEEEEEEEEE! - gritaron todos al unisono, Mas de uno se desmayo, otros estaban felices, y otros todavía no salían de su asombro

-FELICIDADES, erza-chan- Grito levy, mientras se lanzaba a darle un gran abrazo y ahora que lo pensaba, estaba igual que levy, osea que ahora estarán mas unidas las dos ya que tendrán un embarazo al mismo tiempo estaba tan feliz, mientras que todos se acercaban a felicitarla, dentro de poco tendrían a la cuarta generación de fairy tail

-Felicidades erza- Dijo el maestro, mientras que el resto que estaba feliz se callaban para escuchar lo que diría el maestro – Bien, como sabes tu no eres cualquier persona – ella asintió, se puso seria sabia a donde llegaría esa conversación – Y al igual que tu y el padre de ese niño, son por decirlo así, parte de los miembros mas fuerte de este gremio, y como se sabe... Ese niño que esperas, al igual que el de levy, y la pequeña de Mirajane no son normales por ser herederos de poderes que van mas halla de nuestra imaginación- ninguno podía quitarle la mirada a lo que estaba diciendo el maestro y mucho menos ellas tres pues después de todo ellas eran las protagonistas de todo lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante - todos querrán aprovechar el momento adecuado, para robar el poder de cada uno de esos pequeños niños, ya que después de todo el mal nunca se acaba por mas que luchemos contra el... Asi que de ahora en adelante, todo el gremio las estarán protegiendo y velaremos por cada una de su seguridad y la de sus pequeños, así, que no os preocupéis, Ahora a CELEBRAR! Jajajajajjajajaajjajaja- Por un momento todos se quedaron fríos por el cambio de animo tan rápido del maestro, no esperaron mas y empezaron a celebrar, cada uno tomando otros peleando, todo eso hasta al día siguiente, pues ya el gremio crecía cada día mas

##############################################################

Después de aquella advertencia del maestro, cada uno empezaron a entrenar por su cuenta, las cosas estaban calmadas, una que otra vez se metían en líos, pero nada que no se pueda resolver, ya de ello pasaron cinco meses volando.

Mirajane, ya no atendía el gremio como antes, pues ya había nacido su pequeña niña y tenia que prestarle mucha atención, la llamo michelle, pues ella había acordado con laxus ponerle ese nombre, el nunca le dijo el porque solo que le gustaba y se lo quería poner, ella se había negado al principio, pero luego con la misión que le salio ella no sabia si regresara y pues quería que ella tuviera algo de su padre por si algún día le pregunta sobre el.

Erza y Levy, ahora mas que nunca están unidas ya que saben que sexo es cada uno de sus bebe, el de erza es una niña y el de levy es un niño, que mayor alegría para las dos y pues felices porque ellas nada mas saben que sexo es de cada una, no quieren decirlo para que sea una sorpresa, cada una con sus pancitas esperando para que nazcan, para verles como serán lo que ellas consideran ahora su mayor alegría.

Lucy, como siempre cuidando de su pequeño junto con loky, al parecer se irán de viaje por un tiempo

Mientras que juvia y gray, están de misión y dejaron sus pequeños a cargo de erza, gray se opuso al principio pero después de que juvia lo convenciera de que tal vez así seria una practica para ella, termino cediendo, claro diciendo cosas como que, si sus hijos se vuelven obstinados, o se vuelven muy violentos o cosas por el estilo le echaría la culpa a erza por cuidarlos y a juvia por dejárselos a cargo a ella

Cana tomo una misión de tres años, pues quería ver si se volvía mas fuerte en todo ese tiempo.

Lissana atiende el gremio ahora que su hermana no puede, mientras que elfman y eve, se casaron pero aun no quieren tener hijos.

Jerard se caso con meldy y ahora tienen dos hermosos gemelos.

así poco a poco paso el tiempo y cada uno de los integrantes del gremio iban formando sus familias. Y así pasaron nueve meses, levy tuvo un niño muy fuerte, de gran salud y muy hermoso, lo llamo Grenllel mientras que erza tuvo su niña dos meses después, y la llamo Nala por natsu, de buena salud también y muy parecida a su padre lo que la hacia mas feliz a ella.

**Misión en el infierno **

Después de un largo tiempo de búsqueda al fin lograron encontrar el lugar que tanto buscaban, y quien se podría imaginar que ese lugar tan oscuro, tan lleno de maldad, tan desagradable, fuera la frontera de este mundo con el otro... Eso quería decir que su misión no seria tan fácil como se la habían explicado, después de todo ya no era una misión para recolectar información si no, para sobrevivir, ellos mismo sabían que eso no seria fácil a partir de ese momento, tendrían que mantenerse mas unidos de lo normal, porque ninguno soportaría la perdida de uno de sus amigos.

Natsu, Gallel, Laxus, Wendy y Gildaz, aceptaron ir a esa misión solo para buscar información, solo información, pero nunca pensaron que ese lugar fuera el propio infierno para ellos, el lugar donde sobrevivir no es una opción con muchas posibilidades, donde le esperanza, la fe, y la cordura es lo ultimo que se pierde... claro para ellos, pero para personas normales, o quizás con gran avaricia por el poder se le hubiesen vendido al diablo primero, solo por salir de ese lugar tan horrible, y pensar que si no eh de encontrar lo que buscan rápidamente, no se perdonarían regresar, así se tarden todo lo que se tengan que tardar

**Continuara... **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho me esforcé mucho y pues a medida que valla con la historia, voy explicando de que trata la misión que le dejaron a los dragón slayers del gremio junto con gildarz...!**

_Dejen comentarios _


End file.
